The One
by MyClementine
Summary: The boy who almost no one expected and the girl that did. What if Draco was the chosen one? Harry Potter rewritten from start to finish.
1. Chapter 1

Book One

Chapter One

"And your father and I expect you to keep your grades up, of course. Don't think that just because you're off on your own that you have a justification for slipping grades," Narcissa Malfoy said, stirring her morning tea with a petite silver spoon.

She was speaking to her son, or at her son really. Her attention was mostly on her own words and less on the communicational aspects of the conversation.

But he was not listening.

Draco sat at the dining room table across from his mother, chin in his hand as he watched the droplets of water on the outside of his glass slip down the side, into a little pool on the table.

He was not using a coaster.

He was supposed to use a coaster.

This table was old and expensive and therefore always needed coasters placed between the drink and it. He was supposed to use a coaster, but he, alas, was not using one.

Oh so delicate giant slab of wood with ugly naked angels carved into the sides of it.

Usually his mother would have noticed by now but she was too engrossed in the conversation she was having with herself that she had yet to scold him for it.

Draco smiled as another droplet slithered down the side of the glass and seeped into his mother's antique table.

"And don't even think of causing any trouble. Any at all. Not only do you have an education to attend to, but you have a reputation to uphold and I know the second your father hears about it he'll be right down at that school and neither of us wants that." She said pointedly.

Suddenly, the large wooden doors to entry of the dining room opened, making them both jump lightly in their seats, his mother flinging a bit of tea onto her blouse.

Lucius walked through the doorway with a purposeful step and a big smile on his face, which was uncommon to put lightly, and also a bit frightening.

"H-hello darling." She hesitated, blotting her front with a silk napkin, glancing up at him with a concerned look on her face, just as confused as Draco was at his father's unusual mood.

"Big day! Big day, son!" He said, reaching his arms out into the air, cane in one hand.

"As…eager as I know you are" Lucius started, walking behind Draco's chair, placing a hand on his shoulder: "You haven't forgotten what a great responsibility you have. You carry the Malfoy name my son, and therefore the Malfoy reputation. And quite the important burden that is. I expect you know to behave yourself, keep up with your schooling and most importantly not get mixed up with the wrong... company."

Draco looked up at his mother.

She was sitting quietly across the table, hands folded in her lap, looking down at her plate. She never liked to be a part of these conversations. He didn't blame her, really. Talking to his father always put his stomach in knots.

"It is very important that you carry yourself with the highest esteem, and only associate with those that are as…exemplary, as you." He paused to take in the image of his son. Seeming remotely satisfied, he continued.

"Remember and recognize those that are beneath you, Draco. It is your job to set a good example, a good example for the rest."

"You are a Malfoy. With that name comes tradition, purity, and power," he said, squeezing his son's shoulder tightly. Draco winced but quickly composed himself, squeezing his hand into a tight fist to compensate. Showing any weakness in front of his Father was never a good idea.

Lucius bent down, holding his head closely paralleled next to Draco's. He could smell the slight aroma of cologne and whiskey coming off of his father. That mixed with the smell of his breakfast - which sat untouched on his plate - and made him feel a bit queasy. His father took a low breath and Draco's spine straightened.

"I know you won't disappoint me."

* * *

Hermione stood outside Honeyduke's Sweetshop staring in through the window at all the colorful pieces of candy.

Jellyslugs, licorice wands, chocolate frogs bouncing around in the window.

This place was like nothing she'd ever seen. Reading about the magical world in books was nothing compared to seeing it in real life, to being in the middle of it. There was so much she didn't understand and that both annoyed her and excited her at the same time.

Although her parents had offered to come with her on her before school shopping trip, she politely insisted that she was more than capable of handling it herself. She was very self-sufficient.

Although presently, standing outside the sweetshop by herself awkwardly peering through the window, she was beginning to regret it.

As much as Hermione hated to admit it, and she never would, she had no idea what she was doing. She watched people bustle by, all very comfortable and quick in their movements, knowing exactly where they were going and what they were doing. Some of them no older than her, by themselves, shopping for school she presumed.

"Alright, this is ridiculous." She thought "If they can find their way around this topsy-turvy little shopping district then she Hermione Jean Granger most definitely can." She took a deep breath, clutching her list of required materials that came with her acceptance letter, and set off for the first thing on her list.

* * *

Draco stood, arms stretched out and stared blankly at the wall in front of him as a plump woman fidgeted around him, measuring and pinning his new robes.

"Draco Darling" His mother murmured from the corner of the room, searching through her purse distractedly "I'm going to run down to Gringott's for moment. You'll be fine while I'm gone won't you dear?"

Draco opened his mouth to answer but when he looked over she was already out the door and walking down the street.

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes. This was really quite annoying. He was excited for school of course! But the slow and monotonous shopping methods of his mother were beginning to get to him. He honestly did not care if his robes fit exactly right, he was bored and wanted to be done with this already and down the street at Honeyduke's, stocking up on Fizzing Whizbees.

Just when he thought his head was going to explode from lack of stimulation the bell on the door jingled and a small, dark haired boy walked in.

He looked about Draco's age, though he was very small and scrawny compared to him. His face held a pair of dark round glasses, much too big for his face.

Another witch led him atop a footstool next to Draco and started measuring.

The boy was indeed a bit odd looking. He had a mop of messy black hair and he was practically drowning in his clothes they were so over-sized. He was rather pathetic looking actually.

The boy glanced over slightly at Draco and gave a small smile.

He looked extremely nervous and uncertain at his current surroundings.

Draco gave a quick nod in his direction and then continued to look straight ahead. The only sounds in the room were the measuring tape sliding between Madame Malkins fingers as she measured and the sound of clicking heels retreating into the back to fetch more fabric.

The boy coughed once into his hand and glanced up at Draco again hopefully.

Draco sighed.

Well this is what he gets for complaining about his boredom.

"Hogwarts, yeah?" He said nodding at the boy.

"Uh, yeah." He paused "You?"

Draco nodded.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He introduced, holding his hand out.

The boy shook it and replied with a large smile "Harry, Harry Potter."

Draco's stomach jumped and he faltered mid handshake. His eyes wide he quickly composed himself.

"Harry Potter? Really?" he nodded, an impressed but dignified tone in his voice replacing the slightly shaky one that had almost escaped.

"Heard of me too?" the boy winced looking up at him.

"Well…yeah." Draco replied, a bit confused "Who hasn't?"

Harry sighed "No one apparently." The silence overtaking the room again.

"So this is the famous Harry Potter" Draco thought to himself, analyzing the boy beside him with a raised eyebrow as Harry lifted his robed arms up like great big bat wings and chuckled. Definitely not what he was expecting.

* * *

Feedback would make me smile. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Draco was very rapidly becoming quite annoyed with this kid. Here he was, eleven years old and already one of the most famous wizards of his time, not only that but he didn't do a damn thing to earn that title mind you, and he was complaining. _Complaining._

"I just wish people wouldn't stare so much I guess." Harry sighed "This is already confusing enough as it is."

"Confusing?" Draco questioned.

"Well yeah" Harry started "Here I am just living this 'normal' life I guess, and then this giant beardy guy, Hagrid, shows up on my doorstep saying stuff about wizards and witches and magic and Voldemort-"

Draco jerked at the cavalier use of The Dark Lords name. Where was this kid from?

"It's just very…abrupt, I guess. And overwhelming. And itchy." He said, scratching at the seams of his robe.

"Wait a minute" Draco started, absolutely floored "you mean to tell me you had no idea you were a wizard?"

"Not until a few days ago, no." Harry shrugged.

"That doesn't make any sense, I mean-" Draco stopped, looking over at the boy. He narrowed his eyes "Were you raised by…_muggles_?"

"Muggl-? Oh- yeah. I guess so."

Draco was stunned. Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter, was raised by _muggles._ How can that be?

"Oh god." Draco said, repulsed "Was it just horrible?"

"…Well, kind of. Wait, what do you mean? Is there something wrong with muggles?"

Draco was at a loss of words.

"Well…yeah! Being raised by muggles is like in comparison being raised by a pack of barbaric, stupid, wild dogs!"

"What! No! I…I mean, not always!" He shouted.

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes "Have you ever actually _met_ a muggle?"

"Have you?" Harry questioned, leaning back.

Draco too leaned back, regarding the boy, absolutely incredulous. To be perfectly honest he never really had met a muggle. But he didn't need to. And he most certainly never wanted to. He never actually put much mind in to muggles and the filthy offspring of them and those from the wizarding world, appropriately labeled 'halfbloods'. Those were worse in his opinion. Miscreations of nature. Something that should not ever have existed.

Madame Malkin chose that moment to walk back in.

"Alright love, you're all done for today. I'll just package these up and leave them all ready up front for when your mother returns." She said with a smile.

That was perfectly fine with Draco, he had undeniably heard enough from this scraggly, unwashed boy. He hastily jumped off the stool and exited the shop, muttering under his breath just loud enough for Harry to hear "Ridiculous, uncultured degenerate".

Hermione stood at the entrance of Flourish & Blotts. She of course had saved the best for last: the bookstore. It was everything she thought it would be and more. The bookshelves went all the way to the ceiling, absolutely overflowing with books. It was amazing.

She composed herself and then looked down at her list of needed books.

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

She glanced around the room again, towers and towers of books strewn across the expansion of the store, balancing on shelves and desks and one another.

"Oh I do hope these are alphabetized." She thought, starting off for the first book shelf.

"-Absolutely ridiculous" Draco muttered under his breath as he entered the book shop.

As much as he loved sweets this was honestly his favorite shop on Diagon Alley. He'd always had a great love of reading ever since he was a small boy. Most educational activities were pushed upon him by his Father, rather forcefully: Piano, French, Latin. But books were an entirely different story.

He could never get enough of them.

It didn't really matter what they were about. It was an escape, he supposed.

Father yelling at his mother?

Go upstairs, hide in his closet and read.

Father having a meeting with his 'friends', talking about muggles and spells and the prophecy and whatnot?

Go read a book.

Though, those conversations never really bothered Draco very much. He was actually very keen on eavesdropping, he learned quite a lot that way. Mostly about spells and potions, sometimes about the Dark Lord, who honestly sounding very unpleasant. But it wasn't until they brought some one home, usually a younger woman that Draco's stomach would turn to knots and he would find himself fleeing up the stairs to his room. They did always take them down to the dungeon, below the house, so the noises wouldn't echo and reach unintended ears.

But the screams always carried.

"Well" he thought as he looked at the packed store "This is going to take a while"

He climbed the stairs and up to the second floor, much less crowded and paused. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a good place to start when his eyes caught on a small girl sitting in the corner with a book placed neatly in her lap.

She was a small little thing. She had a petite little nose and a small dusting of light freckles across her cheeks. What she lacked in sheer body mass was more than made up for with her hair. It was a bit fuzzy to put it lightly. She had a giant mass of curls surrounding her little face. He was standing right at the top of the stairs, a mere three yards away and she had yet to notice him, she was so involved in her book.

Draco tilted his head to the side, watching her and gave a small smile.

"Draco!" He heard a deep voice suddenly call from down stairs.

_Father._

He quickly spun around and made his way downstairs.


End file.
